monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Fanon:Chat/Logs/30 December 2012
06:52 Ohai 06:54 heya 07:14 ceadeus... you're like in all chats of wiki 07:14 Nope. 07:14 There are thousands upon hundreds of Wikia Wikis. 07:23 :/ 07:25 http://tinychat.com/jrs5f 07:33 cya 07:34 May the bacon be with you. :ves: 07:46 ... 08:00 funny but it looks like a spam 08:13 MediaWiki:Emoticons 08:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWhOZM5WyPA 08:34 Well, this is a small place 08:34 Goodbye 08:35 ... 08:35 It is not 08:35 Just not a lot of articles. 08:35 We have fanfics and stuf here 08:35 You should read mine C: 08:35 Fanfic:Moga Knight Memoirs 08:35 Oh, I just mean the amount of people on Chat 08:35 Rather quiet... 08:37 Goodbye 08:50 I want to cry 08:50 I want to cry 08:50 why 08:50 forget it 08:50 User:LyricGirl 08:51 I made a page of a monster that i create, called Aquitzenochia, is interesting, please don't delete it 08:52 ok now have sense about why you wanna cry 08:54 MHFanonWikiBot you wanna say something? 08:55 I'm about to really get mad 08:56 why 08:56 Why does that girl have to mess with me? Ignore my feelings? Or why does Red have to LIE? 09:00 better that she is not WolfQueen Because that girl i don't know why but she is always bothering me all the time, including, the other MHwikia before i get blocked she bother me and she bann me, I take out all my Fury about that moment, I know that feeling, i made ya an example of that feeling... huh i get out from theme. 09:04 lol 09:08 Hi. 09:08 Join my in my anger, eh? 09:09 :| 09:09 Anger? 09:09 Wai? 09:10 I was just curious about Gab... 09:10 Le me *AFK* 09:10 Ohai 09:11 Yo 09:13 why you was curious about me 09:14 Me never thought you be back. 09:14 what the "F" he left, and sorry for that word. 09:14 ... 09:15 Vodka~a OAO 09:15 be back of what?, who are you?, how do you know me? 09:16 xD 09:16 Never trust User:Redpuppy47. EVER. 09:16 Be back of what = Wikia 09:16 Who are you = A User 09:16 How do you know me = From the Chat 09:16 He's a major ass. 09:16 thats right lol,lol,lol 09:17 And since i answered yo questions, i hit the exit. 09:17 Major ass = Not bad at all... :3 09:18 I wasn't waiting an obvious answer 09:19 M Ceadeus this guy is like spamming or not 09:19 Nope 09:20 ok 09:21 I'm hungry again, im gonna eat something, i'll come back 09:21 Mkay 09:32 Ohai 09:37 hey 09:41 Lol, my day's been hectic 09:41 User:Master Ceadeus 27/Dragon's Tooth List 09:42 needs content... 09:42 I know 09:42 Gimme some people I can't stand 09:43 Lol 09:52 You wish to speak? 09:59 I'm annoyed.. 10:00 why? 10:01 NEVERMIND@! :D 10:01 hi Bass21 10:03 Hey M ceadeus, i'm done now, i finish eating... so what's up 10:03 Okidoke 10:03 lo 10:03 lol 10:03 nothing... just talking to my girlfriend and doing nothing :p 10:03 wow you have a girlfriend 10:04 Bass21 you wanna talk? 10:06 nope im talking to mine 10:06 :3 10:07 oh ok 10:08 hey Bass21 have you seen WolfQueen? 10:09 no 10:17 why? 10:17 hey Joker 10:18 Hai. 10:18 Lulz, wassup with you and her? 10:21 Blix you still here? :| 10:21 Yo pesky 10:21 Finally D 10:21 XD 10:21 finally what? 10:21 hey Seth 10:22 My internets back up xD 10:22 ah~ 10:22 btw I got banned in the 39 clues wiki 10:22 :awesome: 10:22 Yah i heard 10:22 :D 10:22 :clap: :clap: 10:22 lol 10:23 but why? accuatly? 10:23 idk :/ 10:23 go ask 10:24 Kate said sorry that they did 10:24 Mk 10:24 like i give a shit now on her sorry 10:24 xD 10:25 :< You should 10:26 i should what? 10:26 You should give a shit duh 10:26 :p 10:27 I know 10:27 btw Cea if one of those ver come here you WILL give me chat mod statuts for that moment so I can ban them myself ... 10:27 *ever 10:28 mkay 10:28 But not Kate 10:28 and ill get them in the mh wiki chat 10:28 link em for m e 10:28 You ban her, I kick you and unban her :D 10:29 Imma not gonna ban her, but imma not gonna be like ... a "friend" to her 10:29 BASS Get ready 10:29 Good 10:30 shit no i ahve to go! 10:30 *have 10:31 :rage: 10:31 lol 10:32 Bass are you there? 10:32 maybe 10:33 bye 10:33 so you're soso there 10:34 hey the question i made to ya (have you seen WolfQueen) wasn't a joke, just i was writting something to TigrexJeff and i get to late 10:34 F*** he gone 10:35 bad luck I guess 10:36 -.- i'm frustrated 10:38 Hey you not note something?, it seems that MHFanonWikiBot doesn't talk any moment he is just watching us 10:39 Nope 10:39 He doesn't :3 10:39 He's my bot 10:40 Greetings. 10:40 I am a chat logger and editor bot used on this wiki to edit typographical mistakes and log chat. 10:40 hoah now you talk, c'mon don't be timid talk with us, feel like in your home 10:41 This is my home. However I cannot experience emotion as I am a script. It is rather saddening. 10:42 ... 10:50 is the main wiki safe again? 10:51 ie that stupid girl gone yet? 10:51 WHo? 10:51 Who? 10:51 lyric something or other 10:51 ... 10:52 You just called my girlfriend stupid.... :| ...... Yes she's gone, FYI 10:52 cool, and sorry 10:52 :< 10:54 you should start doing stuff around here, Abhoi 10:54 Abhi& 10:54 Abhi^ 10:54 xD 10:54 wait wut? gade is your gf? 10:56 im...pressing 10:56 impressing\ 10:57 Huh? 10:57 Kate, as in LyricGirl, is 10:57 he meant "I'm pressing" 10:57 xD 11:00 i think 11:00 I do too 11:03 wow 11:04 there's something impressing, in my country i was chating from morning to night 11:04 this day 11:06 Cool 11:07 brbdinner 11:08 what? 11:38 bAck 11:38 Back* 11:39 mkay 2012 12 30